Resistive implant welding carbon fiber filled thermoplastic composite components for automotive applications has created challenges due to the conductivity of the carbon fiber fillers, particularly when using conventional stainless steel wire mesh as a conductor. When electrical current is applied to stainless steel wire mesh conductors used in resistive implant welding, it takes the path of least resistance. Since carbon fibers used as filler in thermoplastic components are conductive, current initially travels through wire mesh but then redirects through the carbon fiber component and into the forming tool or fixturing. This results in poor, non-homogenous welds, particularly for parts having great length. Certain resistive implant welding techniques have attempted to resolve the current migration problem by using a ceramic spray coated stainless steel wire mesh to insulate the conductive part from the wire mesh, while still allowing heat to transfer through the ceramic coating. However, attempts to use the ceramic spray coating process with carbon fiber filled components have not resolved the current migration issues. There is a need to improve the current flow along the weld line in order to prevent current from crossing through the component. There is further a need to prevent current from flowing into the formation tool.